1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for detecting system component failures in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems are composed of many parts of varying complexity. In such computing systems, parts can fail, parts can be improperly configured, and the performance of such computing systems can be severely limited as a consequence. Traditional computing system diagnostics with human intervention is costly and pervasive techniques for remote trouble shooting are still very limited.